L'istesso Tempo
by astrum02
Summary: After joining a new school, all Allen wants to do is something that doesn't completely bore him. Hopefully, joining a band and getting to know all the unusual members will help him. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sigh... Now I'm all depressed because I don't actually own. darn

* * *

><p>" Alright, alright, settle down, you hooligans." Komui sighed, glancing wearily about the classroom. "We're having a new student join our class today, and I want you to act less insane than I know you all to be."<p>

With that said, the students currently sprawled all over their desks sat down and the noise reduced. A knock at the door called the teachers attention, and he walked over after sending one more glare to the highschoolers.

After having a short word with the escort, Komui led the new arrival into the class.

" Well, here is Allen Walker. He recently moved from Australia, and I want you all to welcome him."

One could almost hear the crickets chirp as the teenagers took in their new classmate's appearance. It certainly wasn't what they expected, that's for sure. At first it was the pure white hair and livid red scar running down his face that caught their attention, but it was his almost ethereal beauty that kept it. Getting over the silence that seemed to have plagued them upon first sight of Allen, they broke out into whispers, murmurs, and the occasional giggle from a girl.

" Hello, pleasure to meet you all. My name is Allen Walker, I hope to get along with all of you." He introduced amiably, apparently not at all embarrassed when the whispers grew louder at his accent.

Sighing, Komui said almost regrettably, "As it is the only seat left, you will sit next to Lenalee."

A girl with a friendly smile and pigtails raised her hand. As Allen started to move down the aisle, Komui grasped his arm and pulled him closer threateningly.

" If you so much as look at her wrong, you will find yourself with less than four appendages Mister transfer student." He said lowly, grinning.

Allen turned paler than his already white skin, gulped, and continued down the aisle, more wary than before. He sat down and turned to the girl, Lenalee, with a grin.

" Hi! Nice to meet you." Allen stuck out his hand.

Blushing slightly, Lenalee shook his hand and returned the grin, slightly more subdued.

"Hello. I'm Lenalee Lee, Komui's little sister. Please don't pay attention to any thing he told you, I wont let him injure you." With a frustrated look, she pulled out a clipboard from her backpack.

Now a little confused, Allen nodded then turned back to a wildly gesturing Komui who had moved onto the topic of the mandatory talent show soon to come. Allen turned back to Lenalee and asked,

"Isn't a talent show a little kiddish? Last time I did one of those, I… wait…I've never done a talent show before."

"Oh really? But, yeah, it's a tradition to hold some sort of event to get all the students at the Black Order involved in something, and hopefully make some new friends while they're at it."

After exchanging some ideas on what the other should do, they returned their attention back to Komui, who yet again, had moved onto a random topic of how bus drivers would be able to get into the bus if the doors slide open.

Forty minutes later of nothing but completely random lectures from Komui, Allen was finally released from the class. By now, people had heard of the new, mysterious and cute transfer, and Allen was faced with many failed attempts of discreet glances.

Although on the outside he looked completely calm, Allen was actually getting a little irritated with all the attention. Hoping to avoid some curious looks, he ducked into an emptier hallway with bulletin boards littering the walls. Slowing up a little, Allen passed advertisements for dog walkers, Spanish club, anything you can name. What sign really caught his attention; however, was a small white card stuck in the corner of the largest board. In plain font, it was asking for a piano player for a band, presumably of one of the students at Black Order High School.

With a small smirk, Allen thought, "_Finally, something I can enjoy doing_."

* * *

><p>Seriously, though, how do bus drivers open thir doors? <strong>These<strong> are the questions that haunt me!

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own...:(

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit, Baka Usagi." Kanda growled, wondering why he even befriended him in the first place. Oh, that's right. He didn't. That stupid pirate latched onto him in the second grade and wouldn't let go.<p>

He was currently in the process of ripping down the photos of him with his hair down that the rabbit had somehow managed to take and paste all over the bulletin boards. Glaring at anyone who got within a 5 foot radius, he posed an intimidating figure with his sword. He caught sight of an old man who hadn't seemed to notice the angry japanese yet.

Kanda stalked up behind him, prepared to yell at him when he saw his face. Not only was he not old, as he originally thought, he was also beautiful. Momentarily shocked, Kanda didn't register the fact that the **boy** had turned around. He did acknowledge, however, when the kid started chuckling. With a growl, Kanda's eyes slid behind the white haired kid and saw one of the photos of absolute loathing.

"I have to admit, I like your hair better down." The kid said, not yet aware of the danger he was in.

Inwardly, Kanda groaned. He was British. Of course, the kid managed to rub him in all the wrong places, beautiful or not. Before speaking, Kanda hoped that the janitors would be working today. There would be a lot of blood to clean up.

"Shut the hell up, moyashi, before I decide to have human stew tonight." Growled Kanda.

The kid blinked, and then replied in an offended tone, "I have to let you know that I am not a beansprout in fact, but an Allen. An Allen Walker to be exact. And the whole threat of cannibalism doesn't really mean as much when you happen to have a vegetarian button on your knapsack."

Shit. He did in fact have a vegetarian button. Stupid Lenalee, she must have put it on when he wasn't looking. He was also surprised that the beansprout had known what moyashi meant. Maybe he wasn't as mentally ill as he first thought him to be.

"And you're one to talk, girly hair."

Kanda was bound to be wrong every once in a while. He reached out before he had time to think, not that it would change anything if he did. He pinned the moyashi to the bulletin board with one arm. Up closer, the kid looked even more ethereal. Shaking his head, he noticed a piece of paper flutter out of the kid's hand to the ground. On a closer look, it seemed really familiar.

Completely forgetting about the boy he had pinned up to the wall, Kanda bent down to pick up the paper, dread filling his stomach. It was the advertisement for a piano player he knew Lavi had put up earlier that week.

Looking back at the kid, he asked/snarled, "You better not be thinking about joining this band if you want to keep your hands."

Shaking off his surprised face, Allen smirked and then replied, "Why? Are you in the band too? Now I might just have to join."

"Oh, hell no, you're not. I'm the leader of the band, and I say you can't join so there." AS soon as he said it, Kanda wished he could take it back.

A look of unholy glee filling his eyes, Allen responded, "Oh? I didn't know they had an elementary school here. What grade are you in now, third?"

Cursing under his breath at his momentary lapse in his stoic façade, Kanda glared at the brat. "Shut up, beansprout. I'm sure the other members won't even like you with your stupid scar and hair."

Instead of backing down, Allen answered the challenge. "Fine. I'd like to meet them then, and see how they really feel about me, or are you the boss of what they can do too?"

Backed into a corner, Kanda did the only thing he knew how to in those situations. He started cursing under his breath, turned around, and began dragging the moyashi behind him. Ignoring the increasingly loud protests and the stares he got from passersby, Kanda continued on his trek of dragging the moyashi to the other band members.

Finally stopping at a nondescript door, Kanda finally released Allen's bruised wrist and kicked open the doors.

"Yuu-Chan! I missed you and all of you stoic goodness!" A tall red head screamed as he leaped toward Kanda. Smoothly sidestepping it, Kanda avoided the approaching teen. Allen; however, was not so lucky. With an oomph, the two fell to the ground. The red head recovered faster, and sat staring down at the beautiful girl he thought he was sitting on.

"Oh, I am so sorry miss! Let me help you up." He stuck out a hand, only to be ignored rudely as Allen got up on his own.

Lenalee sat giggling in the background; even Kanda had a look of pain on his face which would later be discovered as an attempted covering of laughter. Looking around in confusion, the red head turned back around to see two steel gray eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am a guy." A British accented voice said coldly.

"Oh wow! Haha, sorry honest mistake, buddy. Let's just skip all that awkward jazz and introduce ourselves. I am Lavi, also referred to as his majestic sexiness. That little lady over there is Lenalee Lee, and the constipated looking Asian is Yuu Kanda, or Kanda Yuu if you're Asian as well."

"Nice to know. As I already know Lenalee, I'll introduce myself to you two. I'm Allen Walker, and I just transferred from Australia." Allen sighed a little as he caught the look of surprise on Lavi's face.

"You're Australian? I thought for sure you were British."

"I am, I grew up in London. I lived in Australia as well as many other countries when I was growing up though." Allen replied looking a bit friendlier now that he knew who they were.

"That's crazy awesome, bro! You gotta teach me some of you Brit lingo." Lavi asked eagerly.

"Sure…" Allen looked a little wary of Lavi now.

"Back to the point, though, why did you drag Allen here Kanda?" Lavi asked, looking at the now composed man.

"Tch. He wants to join our band, the little freak."


End file.
